


Tell me your story and I'll tell you mine, we've got all night

by ChillMachineBroke



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: ARFID, Autistic William Schofield, Avoidant/Restrictive Food Intake Disorder, Baking, Candy Cane Kisses, Candy Canes, Fluff, Food Issues, Home for Christmas, M/M, Movie Night, References to Home Alone Movies, Sibling Bonding, They Watch Home Alone, Tom Blake loves William Schofield, Will has ARFID, William Schofield loves Tom Blake, healthy sibling relationship, sensory processing issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillMachineBroke/pseuds/ChillMachineBroke
Summary: Blakefield Winter Wonderland 2020: Day 23 [Candy Cane Kisses]There was a tradition in the Blake family of making homemade candy canes for Christmas every year and Will was quite excited to take part in it. He couldn't really stand the taste of peppermint most of the time, but he liked cooking and he liked learning to make new things.
Relationships: Joseph Blake/Lieutenant Leslie, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Walking In A Blakefield Wonderland





	Tell me your story and I'll tell you mine, we've got all night

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short and sweet <3
> 
> This is in the same au as my other two fics which can be read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011569) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100352/chapters/68850141). You don't have to read those first to understand this one, but they would help provide background and context for this fic.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to [badmeetsevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badmeetsevil), [fromthebeginningthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthebeginningthen), [svladcjelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svladcjelli/pseuds/svladcjelli), and [Milothatches (WallyWasTaken )](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milothatches/pseuds/Milothatches) thank you for always encouraging me.
> 
> Title is from "Chosen Family" by Rina Sawayama.
> 
> I use "Ellis" as Leslie's first name.

There was a tradition in the Blake family of making homemade candy canes for Christmas every year and Will was quite excited to take part in it. He couldn't really stand the taste of peppermint most of the time, but he liked cooking and he liked learning to make new things. 

Tom had told Will that last year he had accidentally let a batch of candy canes catch fire on the stove, which might make the task of making them sound more intimidating, but only if you did not know Tom well enough to know that he could burn water if it was going to be mixed with sugar, butter, and flour. Tom’s skills in the kitchen had never extended to anything even tangential to baking, ironically in spite of his massive sweet tooth. However, he had an excellent sense of how to season pretty much anything, and he could cook pretty much any entrée or side dish he set his mind to. 

He was well matched to Will, who could bake pretty much anything but who lacked a sweet tooth. Tom certainly never complained about being Will’s guinea pig when he was testing out new recipes while stress baking. 

Will’s cooking was limited by what he could and couldn't eat. He could not cook anything with meat simply because he would make himself sick just from looking at it, touching it, and smelling it for such an extended period of time. He was good at cooking his own favorite meals though. 

Will liked baking because it was detail oriented and it required him to focus without thinking about whatever was currently stressing him out. 

Will and Johanna had spent a great deal of time together in the kitchen during the visit so far. She made good company and they were able to get to know each other. She asked him about school and what his plans were after he graduated. She took an interest in his life and genuinely encouraged him to pursue his goals in a way that a mother should, a way that his own never had. She told him about her own childhood growing up on the farm and stories about Tom when he was little. When they weren’t talking, they were able to work in comfortable silence. He tremendously enjoyed her company and he hoped that the feeling was mutual. 

Today the kitchen was much busier than Will had grown accustomed to. Tom, Joe, and Leslie in addition to Will and Mrs. Blake made for a tight squeeze, but it was nice nonetheless. There was some bumping of elbows and some spilled sugar, but it was comfortable. Eventually they got into a rhythm with each other, like an assembly line. Johanna always gave candy canes out to her neighbors for Christmas so they would be making a lot of batches. 

“Mum, how much peppermint is it again?” Tom asked.

“The recipe says a teaspoon, but I think this should be the batch for Will,” Mrs. Blake answered while she was shaping the previous batch on the cookie sheet. 

“What batch for me?” Will stopped in the middle of measuring out another cup of sugar. 

“Oh, well because I know you don’t like strong mint taste but don’t always mind it when it’s milder, Mum and I talked about making a batch with less mint in it for you, so that you could have a few candy canes too. You can add in any other flavor you might want too,” Tom explained. 

Tom’s thoughtfulness would never cease to make Will’s chest swell with affection when faced with it head on. 

“I think I’d really like that, thank you puppy. Can we add vanilla to the mint and skip the food coloring?” Will asked, “Red and green are both really bitter sometimes.”

“Of course, dear,” Johanna assured him, while reaching up to the cabinet above her for the vanilla extract. 

After they finished the candy canes, they baked some chocolate chip cookies that would be given out along with the candy canes. 

*** 

While everything cooled, they sat down to watch a movie together in the den. Ellis had all but begged that they watch Home Alone even if "begged" was not the word he would use. 

__"Come on Ellis, I know how you get when you watch that movie," Joe groaned fondly._ _

__"Hey, I can't help it if the McCallisters are shitty people, it's still a good movie," Leslie argued back._ _

__"I actually wouldn't mind watching Home Alone," Will said, "I don't think I've seen it since I was eight, I barely remember it. It's the one with the booby traps, right?"_ _

__

__"Oh my God, see Joe? Now we have to watch it! Will _deserves _the chance to see it, it's a masterpiece!" Ellis pleaded.___ _

__

____Joe chuckled, "Okay, okay, I never said we couldn't watch it. I'll find the DVD."_ _ _ _

__

____The Blakes had an extensive DVD collection from before the streaming age which Will really liked._ _ _ _

__

____He ended up really liking the movie. He and Leslie made a lot of the same comments about Kevin's family being downright abusive at times, along with chiming "that should have killed him" almost in unison during the climax of the movie._ _ _ _

__

____During the movie Tom and Joe both got up first for popcorn and then again for a candy cane. They sucked the bottom of their canes to a point and then had a sword fight with them on the couch._ _ _ _

__

____Leslie shushed them when they started laughing too hard, which made Tom pout a little so Will leaned over to kiss him and he could taste the mint on Tom's lips when he did._ _ _ _

__

____He wasn't expecting the taste, so he scrunched his nose up a bit which made Tom giggle, but that didn’t stop him from leaning in for another kiss now that he was expecting the peppermint to come with it._ _ _ _

__

____After the movie was over, Will decided to try one of his candy canes. They were a nice light brown because the only thing coloring them was the vanilla extract. He also asked that they be left uncurved because he hated how awkward it was to continue sucking on them after you reached the curve._ _ _ _

__

____He ended up splitting one with Leslie because he didn't care for mint either, so Will offered to split the special batch between the two of them._ _ _ _

__

____It ended up being the best mint candy cane that Will had ever tasted. It wasn't overwhelmingly minty, the vanilla added a depth to it that he really appreciated, and having it in stick form made it a better overall eating experience._ _ _ _

__

____Not to mention getting to take advantage of more minty kisses with the love of his life._ _ _ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give a shout out to lovely people in the Second Devon's Discord server which can be joined [here](https://discord.gg/Xhyp8JA4qq). You guys are amazing!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as [@chillmachinebroke](https://chillmachinebroke.tumblr.com/).


End file.
